Changes For Mary Ellen
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: This story is about Mary Ellen's early adult years, the first couple years just after her high school graduation. Watch how she turns from a tomboy to a responsible nurse.
1. Chapter 1

**September 6, 1938**

 _In the Fall of 1938, there was change in the air. I was only a few months away from being the father of three, the worst of the Depression was over, and Elizabeth was soon going to be a decade old. But perhaps the biggest change came for my sister Mary Ellen. She had graduated back in May. Now it was September and she would be leaving behind the predictability of high school and moving into the unknown future of college._

"Well Honey, I guess it's time we say goodbye." Daddy told his oldest daughter.

"Bye Daddy." She hugged him.

"Bye Honey." He smiled.

"Bye Mama." Mary Ellen hugged her mother. "Oh don't cry, Mama. I'll be home every other weekend and I'm only two hours away if you want to come and see me."

"I know," Olivia sniffed. "It's just the thought that my baby girl is going to be away from home for the first time. We love you Mary Ellen. We'll see you in a couple weeks."

"I love y'all too." Mary Ellen smiled.

Mary Ellen hugged her sister-in-law. "Have a great birthday next week, Jenny. I'm so sorry I won't be there to help you celebrate."

"Don't worry about it." Jenny smiled. "Your schooling is more important. Besides, I have Joy. It's pretty cool to have a sister-in-law who shares the same birthday as me."

"Bye Honey." John-Boy kissed Mary Ellen's cheek.

"Bye John-Boy. Give Jenny and Joy the best birthday ever." Mary Ellen smiled.

"I'll try." John-Boy grinned.

John-Boy was holding John. Mary Ellen kissed her nephew's forehead.

"Bye Jen." Mary Ellen kissed her niece's cheek.

Jen began to cry. "Auntie Ma-wy E-wen!" she cried.

"Oh Jen," Jenny picked up her daughter. "Shhh… It's okay. You'll see Aunty Mary Ellen in another two weeks."

Mary Ellen began to tear up. "I love you Jen." She said.

"I wuv you." Jen choked out through sobs.

A tear streamed down Mary Ellen's cheek.

Joy was crying too. "I'm gonna miss."

Mary Ellen hugged her. "I love you Joy. Have the best birthday ever."

Joy nodded.

Erin hugged Mary Ellen. "Have a good time." Erin teased, but Mary Ellen could tell that her oldest younger sister was trying to hold back the tears as well.

"Thanks." Mary Ellen smiled. "I love you Erin. I'll see you in two weeks."

"I'll see you in two weeks…" Erin got a lump in her throat and she knew there was no more hiding the tears. "I love you Mary Ellen." Erin said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Mary Ellen choked back a sob.

Jason kissed Mary Ellen's cheek. "Have a great Fall semester, Little Sis. I'm so proud of you. You're going to make the most amazing nurse."

A lump rose to Mary Ellen's throat before she could speak. "Thanks Jason. I love you so much."

"I love you Mary Ellen." He smiled.

Elizabeth was crying and came to hug Mary Ellen. "I'll miss you Mary Ellen."

"I'll miss you." Mary Ellen choked out, hugging her sister tight. "I love you so much Elizabeth."

"I love you Mary Ellen." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Have a great start to your semester Mary Ellen." Ben smiled.

"Thanks Ben. Love ya."

"Love ya. See ya in a couple weeks."

Jim Bob hugged Mary Ellen. "I'll see you in a couple weeks."

"See you Jim Bob. Love you."

"Love you."

Grandma hugged Mary Ellen. "Oh Mary Ellen, I can't believe this time has finally come. I'm so proud of you. Have a great first couple weeks and we'll see you soon."

"I love you Grandma, thank you." Mary Ellen began to cry again.

Grandpa kissed Mary Ellen's cheek. "I love you, Sweet Granddaughter. Have a great start to your nursing school."

Tears streamed down Mary Ellen's cheeks. "I love you Grandpa. Thank you."

"Well we'd better leave her to get settled in. Either one of the boys or I will come to get you in two weeks Mary Ellen. We love you. See you soon." John smiled at his daughter.

Mary Ellen couldn't help but cry.

"Two weeks will go fast Honey. Just wait and see." John added.

Mary Ellen forced a smile. "Bye everyone."

"Bye Mary Ellen." They called as they left.

Mary Ellen sat on her bed and cried for a couple of minutes. Then her roommate came in.

"You all right Honey?" the girl asked.

"This is just my first time away from home." Mary Ellen replied.

"Mine too. I'm so glad we have that in common." Her roommate smiled. She extended her hand. "I'm Nancy Jacobs."

"I'm Mary Ellen Walton." Mary Ellen smiled and shook her hand.

"How old are you Mary Ellen?"

"Eighteen."

"So am I. When was your birthday?"

"April 16th."

"Mine's July 26th. Well Mary Ellen, I have a feeling we are gonna get along wonderfully. I'm so glad to have a nice roommate like you."

"So am I." Mary Ellen smiled.

"I'm gonna go finish getting my things and then I'll be back. See you later Mary Ellen."

"See ya Nancy." Mary Ellen smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**September 17, 1938**

Over the next couple weeks, Mary Ellen and Nancy became very good friends. Together, they witnessed a tragedy the previous day.

"I'll see you on Monday Nancy." Mary Ellen said, giving her roommate a hug.

"See you Mary Ellen, have a great weekend."

"You too."

Jason was there to pick Mary Ellen up.

He gave her a hug. "How was your first couple weeks, Little Sis?"

"They were pretty good." She smiled.

"You excited to come home?"

"Yes, I've missed home cooking so much!"

"Well Honey, let's get you home." He smiled.

When they got home, there was a note on the table that everyone had gone to Ike and Corabeth's for a while. Mary Ellen and Jason decided to walk up to John-Boy and Jenny's.

"Come on in, Jason, Mary Ellen." Jenny smiled. "I just put Jen and John down for a nap. How was your first two weeks, Mary Ellen?"

"Pretty good. One thing went wrong, but other than that, it was wonderful." Mary Ellen half-smiled, tears forming.

Jenny noticed Mary Ellen's tears. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes, can I sit down?"

"Of course. Come into the living room." John-Boy led her to the living room and helped her sit down.

"Are you all right?" Jason was very concerned.

"Just tryin' to forget the one bad thing this week."

Jason sat beside her. He handed her the tissue box.

"Maybe if you tell us, it'll be better for you." John-Boy said gently.

"Oh, if I tell you guys, I'll be a bawling mess. I'm right on the verge of tears right now." She paused to swallow the lump in her throat. "But I have to tell someone."

John-Boy sat in his armchair. Jason sat on the couch, on Mary Ellen's right side and Jenny sat on her left.

"I was helping a nurse take care of an 11-year old girl with cancer. Her name is… was Melinda. She had beautiful brown eyes and auburn hair…" Mary Ellen paused, unable to speak over the lump in her throat. She quietly cleared her throat and continued speaking. "She had leukemia. She died holding onto my hand. Melinda looked so much like Elizabeth…" Mary Ellen's throat got another lump, this time she couldn't speak over it. She sighed.

Jenny put an arm around her while Jason held her hand.

Tears streamed down both Mary Ellen's cheeks and her nose began to run. She took the tissue box that Jason offered her and blew her nose.

When she could finally speak again, Mary Ellen continued her story. "I pictured Melinda as Elizabeth." She whispered. Her sides began to shake with sobs. At first, the sobs were quiet but they grew louder and louder.

John-Boy came and knelt in front of her, rubbing her arm.

"I'm sorry…" Mary Ellen began sobbing as more tears fell.

Jason hugged her and held her hand, as did Jenny.

"And so I've had nightmares that Elizabeth's gone!" Mary Ellen sobbed, choking out her words over an ever-growing impossible-to-swallow gooey lump in her throat. "What she died! It's been terrible!"

Jenny herself was in tears too. She got up and went into the kitchen to cry. John-Boy followed her.

Within a couple minutes, Jason got Mary Ellen calmed down.

"Tell you what," he said. "Let's go see everyone."

Mary Ellen nodded. She went into the kitchen, hugged Jenny, then John-Boy. She then told them where they were going.

Mary Ellen and Jason walked home. She saw Elizabeth when they got in the yard. Mary Ellen ran to her and hugged her as she began to sob.

Joy, who was being pushed in the swing by Erin, looked at her. Erin smiled.

Elizabeth began crying too. "I love you Mary Ellen." She said.

Mary Ellen was bawling. "I love you Elizabeth Tyler Walton… so much!"

That night, Mary Ellen explained to her parents her struggles the past two weeks. But she still kept on with nursing. By the second week of December, she had completed her first semester of nursing school.


	3. Chapter 3

**December 12, 1938**

The whole family got together to decorate John and Olivia's house.

That night, Mary Ellen's boyfriend, 22-year old Curtis Willard asked John for his blessing to marry Mary Ellen.

"We love you Curt, we know our daughter loves you, yes you may marry Mary Ellen."

"Thank you Sir." Curt smiled, shaking his hand.

 **May 15, 1939**

Curt was coming to Walton's Mountain to take over Dr. Vance's patients. Dr. Vance had been gone since April due to hard times. Curt had just completed his final semester of medical school. Mary Ellen had one more year of nursing school left and then she would work as an LPN alongside him.

The couple had settled on October 14, 1939 as the day of their wedding. Mary Ellen would have Erin as the maid of honor with Elizabeth, Jenny, and Vanessa (Curt's 19-year old sister) as bridesmaids. Joy and Jen would be flower girls. Curt had John-Boy as his best man with Jason, Ben, and Jim Bob as groomsmen. John would be ring bearer. For colors, they decided on sapphire, turquoise, and navy.

 **October 13, 1939**

The night before Curt and Mary Ellen's wedding was their rehearsal.

"Fall is settlin' in so nicely." Mary Ellen smiled. "I just love this time of year." She walked to church with her sister-in-law Jenny.

"Oh I do too. This is my favorite time of the year. I've always been partial to autumn." Jenny agreed. "I just love the colors, the holidays, the weather. It's the perfect season."

"Agreed." Mary Ellen smiled. "God really outdid Himself when He made Spring and Fall. Those are my two favorite seasons."

"Mine too." Jenny smiled.

After the rehearsal, there was a meal. Some of the siblings spoke.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow." Elizabeth said. "You've been my sister so long and always taken care of me. I'll miss havin' you at home…" she began to cry. "I love you Mary Ellen."

Mary Ellen hugged her, tears in her eyes. Curt also hugged Elizabeth.

"I'm so happy for you Curt." Vanessa smiled. "I love you so much, Big Brother." She hugged Curt, then Mary Ellen.

Next came Erin. She began crying before she started talking. "I love you Mary Ellen." She choked out. She couldn't say anymore through the tears, so she went to hug her. Curt wrapped his arms around the sisters. Tears streamed down Mary Ellen and Erin's faces.

Erin knew she had to go on with her speech. "Mary Ellen has been there for me countless times. She's that sister/best friend I can always count on…" she began to cry again. "I'll miss you but I'm so happy for you and Curt."

After the rehearsal, everyone went home. The boys had gone to bed. Erin and Elizabeth sat upstairs in their room.

"I wonder where Mary Ellen and Joy are at." Erin said.

"I'm not sure." Elizabeth said. She looked out the window. "They're outside."

"It's a pretty night. It's a full moon tonight." Erin replied.

"It sure is." Elizabeth smiled.

Down on the porch, Joy sat on Mary Ellen's lap, both sisters crying.

"Why do you have to go, Mary Ellen?"

"I'm marrying Curt. Curt's gonna be your new brother."

"And you won't be my sister anymore?"

"No, I'll still be your sister. I'll be your sister forever."

"But why does my sister have to go away?" Joy sobbed.

Mary Ellen was crying as well. She took Joy's hand and led her down the driveway.

"See the full moon?" Mary Ellen asked, pointing to the sky, with tears on her cheeks. "You and I see the same moon, same stars, and the same sky. No matter where we are. So even when I'm not here, look at the moon and know that I'm seeing it and thinking of you always."

Joy began to cry again. Mary Ellen hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you so much Mary Ellen."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Sweetheart." Mary Ellen sobbed. She hugged Joy tight.

Mary Ellen was 15 years old when Joy was born. Mary Ellen had practically been a second mom to Joy. They were very close. Now their relationship would change since Mary Ellen would no longer be around all the time.

Tears streamed down Mary Ellen's cheeks as the memories came back. She gave her youngest sister a squeeze. "I love you so much Joy Olivia Walton."

Joy sniffed. "I love you too." Joy's cheeks were covered in tears. Mary Ellen bent down and wiped them away.

"Come inside, Honey. Let's get ready for bed." Mary Ellen took Joy's hand and led her into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**October 14, 1939**

Mary Ellen's big day had come. The girls got into their turquoise bridesmaid dresses.

Jim Bob and Elizabeth led the way with Ben and Vanessa behind them. Then Jason and Jenny went in. Joy, Jen, and Johnny went in.

"Tissues?" Erin asked John-Boy. She saw Elizabeth had been crying as well.

"I don't have any Sweetheart, I'm sorry." John-Boy replied, using his index finger to wipe her tears away.

"I feel like I'm losing my best friend." Erin quietly sobbed.

"You two have been close all your lives. But that won't end now. You'll still have lots of times together."

Erin forced a smile and nodded as she took John-Boy's arm and walked into the church.

They reached the front of the church. Then John and Mary Ellen came in.

Erin quietly gasped. She had never seen her sister so beautiful.

"Wow," Elizabeth whispered to Erin.

Erin nodded.

The ceremony began.

After the vows, Jason sang a song.

Tears covered Elizabeth's face.

After the song, Reverend Fordwick smiled. "Curt, Mary Ellen, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Curt, you may kiss your bride.

Curt and Mary Ellen smiled at each other and kissed.

"It's my privilege to introduce for the very first time, the newlywed couple, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis Mead Willard."

Everyone clapped.

After the wedding, Curt and Mary Ellen were greeted by their family and friends. Within a couple hours, there were no more people at the Walton's house.

It was soon dark outside. Curt and Mary Ellen hugged everyone. They were heading to New York City for two weeks.

They stepped outside. Joy was sitting on the porch.

"I'll be there in a minute." Mary Ellen told Curt.

He nodded.

Mary Ellen sat by Joy. She smiled. "You and the rest of the family will have to give Elizabeth a big birthday party. We'll just miss it. We'll be back the day after the 28th."

"Why does my sissie have to go?" Joy asked.

This broke Mary Ellen's heart. She hugged her little sister. "I love you Joy. I'll see you in two weeks."

Joy began to cry.

Tears streamed down Mary Ellen's cheeks. "Remember, look at the moon. Know I'm always thinking about you."

Joy nodded. "I love you Mary Ellen."

"I love you Joy. We'll see you on the 29th."

She walked down the porch steps and got in the car with Curt.

"You okay?" Curt asked.

"Yeah. It's just hard. I've been like Joy's second mom since she was born."

"She's sure a sweet girl." Curt smiled.

"She is." Mary Ellen agreed.

Mary Ellen waved at Joy. Joy waved back, despite her tears. It simply broke Mary Ellen's heart to leave Joy sitting on the porch that night. But she knew she would be back soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**November 23, 1939**

It was Thanksgiving. Everyone was over at John and Olivia's. John-Boy and Jenny brought Jen, John, and Isaac over. Curt and Mary Ellen came over as well.

After the meal, Mary Ellen spoke up.

"Everyone, I'm pregnant!"

Everyone cheered.

"When did the doctor say he or she will be here?"

"Late summer." Mary Ellen smiled.

"So you'll be pretty pregnant your final semester of nursing school." Jenny said. "How do you think that'll go?"

"I'm hoping it won't be too terrible. I'll still be in the final days of my second trimester when I graduate."

Everyone was excited that a new Walton grandchild would soon be here.

 **May 12, 1940**

It was Mary Ellen's graduation day. For two years, she had worked hard towards her LPN degree. Now, she finally had it. She was six and a half months pregnant with her first child. It was a wonderful day for the whole family to celebrate in their oldest daughter's accomplishments.

 **July 31, 1940**

After having contractions for the past two days, Mary Ellen was tired of waiting for the baby.

Finally, she went into labor on the last day of July.

"AWWW!" she wailed, grabbing onto her mother's hand.

"Hang in there, Baby." Curt coaxed his wife.

The excruciating labor went on for five hours.

"She's in a really bad labor." Olivia told Curt.

"I know. If this isn't over in another couple hours, I'm gonna have to do a Caesarian."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Awww!" Mary Ellen wailed, as Curt and Olivia ran to her side.

In another hour, she gave birth to John Curtis Walton.

The entire family came in and admired him. From day one, everyone loved him and couldn't wait for the day that he could get to know about each of his uncles and aunts.

 _None of us will ever forget that hot day in the Summer of 1940, the day that Curt and Mary Ellen became parents. The excitement of one was the excitement of us all. We all knew that from day one, John Curtis Walton would be one spoiled baby. But no love was as great as the unconditional love his parents had for him that would grow and sustain him throughout his life._


End file.
